The Perfect Ninja
by DatTarkatan
Summary: After Shinnok's banishment to the NetherRealm the deadly alliance made an attempt to conquer the realms themselves. In the aftermath of their failed attempt, they forge another plan. The creation of a perfect ninja.
1. Chapter 1

{Many years after the events of Mortal Kombat: Annihilation}

Shang Tsung's flesh pits. The birthplace of many freaks of nature. Along with the old sorcerer, the necromancer, Quan Chi was there and began to help Shang Tsung with a new creation.

"With Belokk's failure. What makes you think this will work?" asked Quan Chi.

"Belokk was a demon fool of your design. My flesh pits do not create such failures." answered Shang Tsung.

"We will see about that." said Quan Chi.

"This human body was insufficient to handle all of Bellok's power, but using the same human body with remenants of Belokk's power and combining it with DNA of the greatest ninja. This will go on to be the perfect ninja." spoke Shang Tsung.

The life form they were admiring floated in the flesh pits. It was able to use powers of Scorpion, Ermac, Sub-Zero and many other ninjas that competed in Mortal Kombat. Or at least it was supposed to be able to do that. Without warning the life form began to spasm. The cylinder that imprisoned him was unable to contain him. The "perfect ninja" broke out and left its creators shocked and not knowing how to react. the life form touched the ground and began to melt into a strange liquid. It's bizarre powers unknown to itself and its creators. The liquid bonded with a nearby part of metal. The liquid life form shined a metallic silver color before scurrying out the flesh pits.

"So much for your perfect ninja!" Quan Chi shouted in disappointment.

The liquid life form returned to its human shape and looked at itself.

"What am I?" It spoke. It's voice surprising itself. Speaking was something he didn't know he could do. He explored his surrounding and found a ninja garb. He put it on as a voice filled his head.

"I know of your past...Your present...And your future...Find me." A feminine voice echoed in his head.  
He had no idea who it was or how this voice was able to contact him, but he was going to find her.

"Belokk? Is that what they called me. No that doesn't feel right." He spoke to himself then looked at a shattered peice of a mirror and admired his shiny silver garb. "No. My name is Khrome."

{Have any questions? Good. This is my take on the fan made character Khrome and everything will be revealed slowly throughout the story. Like who he was before the deadly alliance experimented on him. Why is a feminine voice contacting him. And who the hell is Belokk. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review}


	2. Chapter 2

"Find the ones who you have hurt in order to be helped." The feminine voice spoke.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Khrome thought to himself.

The feminine voice gave him a headache with every cryptic message she left. Their was much to be discovered and the voice was just providing another obstacle. Khrome escaped from the flesh pits. Now wandering aimlessly throughout outworld.

Walking with no where to go he was able to see a group of people in the distance. One was a bald creature with sharp teeth and blades pertruding from his forearms. The creature also seemed to have staples from the top his head down his body. Another member of the group was a female wearing a blue ninja outfit similar to Khrome's. The final member, that looked like the leader had vert little hair along with a marking on his forehead. Half of his clothes were metal with the other half being cloth.

The words "Find the ones who you have hurt in order to be helped." echoed in Khrome's mind. The headaches got worse as he loudly groaned and got the attention of the group he was inspecting. The creature with the blades grabbed Khrome and held one of the blades up to his throat.

"Who are you!?" the creature growled.

"Heel Baraka!" The one who I thought was the leader spoke. "He may proove useful to us. Tell us what is your name?"

"I am Khrome."

"Khrome? I've never heard of you before. I am Dairou. My associates here are Baraka and Frost. We are members of a guild of assassins."

A guild of assassins. The idea of that intrigued Khrome as if it was something that was meant to fill a void inside him. Perhaps this is what the voice wanted from him.

"I want to join." Khrome said.

"Why would we let you join? From the looks of it Belokk could destroy you with ease." asked Frost.

"What do you know about Belokk!?" asked Khrome.

"Belokk is what brought the guild together. Every member was affected by him in some way. Baraka perhaps you can share your story first." said Dairou.

{Belokk seems to have had a greater impact than expected. How was Belokk related to Khrome and the Deadly Alliance? And what else could be learned about this guild of assassins?}


	3. Chapter 3

Khrome listened to Baraka's story closely. Khrome wasn't sure who this Belokk character was but he knew Belokk was involved in his life.

"After my death at the hands of Lui Kang so long ago my soul entered the NetherRealm." Baraka said "I believed that to be the end of my story but after a few years there, Belokk showed up. He took the throne of the NetherRealm and started an allegiance with the Elder God Shinnok. Together they were able to break free and allowed the escape of almost everyone there. Normally I would help someone who let me out of Hell but I had my own priorities. I travelled to the tarkatan wasteland and saw that they were being lead by someone else, Karbrac. I challenged Karbrac to reclaim control of the tarkata, but Belokk interfered. With one slice Belokk sliced me in half and Karbrac agreed to have the tarkata serve Belokk. I thought my life was over again but it seems I've had a few allies left. They stapled me together and saved my life."

"And that's what leads to my introduction to the guild." said Frost. "Belokk and the tarkata raided the Lin Kuei temple I was at in order to steal some cybernetics. The Lin Kuei fought back but we did not fare well. I saw many of my friends and my mentor perish."

Frost starts to cry and Baraka gives her a hug, consoling her.

"Long story short. Baraka was following Karbrac and Belokk. He rescued Frost and they travelled Outworld together until they found me." said Dairou "Let's give them some space."

Dairou and Khrome began to walk away, but keeping Baraka and Frost in their sights.

"So how has Belokk affected you?"asked Khrome.

"Belokk has changed my life for the better. When my family was killed I arrested for getting vengeance. I escaped prison and became a mercenary, but now I have a small army because one guy showed up and raised hell. I should be thanking guy really. But what has Belokk done to you Khrome?"

"I'm not sure. This may sound crazy but I was..." Khrome was interrupted.

"They must not know the truth yet!" the feminine voice spoke, giving Khrome a headache.

"It's okay you don't have to talk about it now." said Dairou seeing Khrome in pain. "But know you have to proove you are worthy of joining the guild. Here is your first target."

{Belokk story is revealed but what does he have to do with Khrome? Will Khrome make it into the guild? Why must Khrome not tell others about the voice?}


	4. Chapter 4

Frost stopped crying and Baraka was carrying her as the guild and Khrome wandered to the location of his first target. It was clear the tarkatan and the Lin Kuei ninja were more than just members of the same guild. It seems in times of desperation love can bloom in any group of individuals. But Khrome was more concerned with the clan known as the Lin Kuei. He knew nothing about them but felt he was connected to them. Perhaps DNA of a Lin Kuei ninja was used in his creation.

Everybody stopped in their tracks as Dairou spoke, "That is your target Fleur."

Fleur was another person in an outfit similar to Khrome's. The main difference being Fleur's garb was pink.

"What do you have against him?" asked Khrome.

"Nothing, but we have to see your skills somehow." answered Dairou.

Khrome nodded as he closed his eyes. If he really was a 'perfect ninja' then his instincts should be able to take over and end Fleur quickly. Khrome snuck toward his target, his arm transformed into a shiny blade. A power he was previously unknown to. It appears his instincts were more powerful than imagined. Khrome made it to Fleur and was ready to force his arm blade into his taget's brain, but the voice spoke again.

"This is not your target! He must live!" the voice echoed, giving Khrome a headache worst than the others.

Khrome's instincts were no longer in control and his arm returned to normal. He held his head and screamed in pain. Fleur noticed and screamed in fear.

"P...p...please don't kill me! I'll make it worth your while." Fleur begged for his life.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you." said Khrome.

"What the hell Khrome!? You should have took his head off!" shouted Dairou angrily, as the guild approached his location.

"I know I'm sorry. But it's harder to create than it is to destroy and keeping Fleur alive could potentially motivate him to become a fierce ally." Khrome began to pull excuses to keep Fleur alive from mid air.

"Oh yes yes! I can be really scary." Fleur said hugging Khrome tightly.

"Very well. Run along Fleur. You are different Khrome. You seem to be innovative. Especially that thing you did with your arm. You can join the guild for know."

Fleur ran off, and Khrome began to think about the transformation his arm did. If he wanted to keep his position in the guild he would have to learn to master this technique. It could also be useful in any confrontations he runs into trying to discover his past.

{How will Khrome fare in the guild? Who is Fleur? Why did the voice want Fleur to live?(to answer one of those questions, Fleur is a character created on a tumblr blog o found. Its a hentai blog so click the link at your own risk. .com)}


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to your new home Khrome." Said Frost, pointing at a run down warehouse.

"We walked all the way here for this..." Said Khrome.

"You have any better houses!?" Said Baraka.

"No." Khrome replied. "At least it's better than where I came from." He thought to himself.

Khrome approached the warehouse. As soon as he touched the building another headache began. Instead of the voice, a series of images were shown in his mind. Pictures of fire, guns, and explosives.

After the pictures the voice spoke, "There is a spirit of a dragon in you. Find me."

"I'd love to move in, but I don't think I deserve a place in the guild yet. I will find someone and assassinate them. I'll return with there head." Khrome created an excuse so he can continue his search for the owner of the voice.

"You sure? You really should rest here first." said Dairou.

"No. I have to do this." Khrome spoke as he ran away.

Once again he was lost and alone. The voice didn't really give him clues of where to go. After an hour of walking he began to hear the sound of someone following him. His arm transformed into a blade again. He still wasn't sure hoe to control it, but he was ready to use it in battle. The sounds came from a nearby tree. Khrome approached the tree, pointing his blade at the culprit.

"...Fleur?" Khrome said, his arm returning to normal.

Fleur gave Khrome a big hug, thanking him again for not ending his life. "I am definitely in your debt so I am here to help you."

"What can you possibly do to help me."

"Well you want to learn about Belokk. And it just so happens that me and the other flower ninjas were his most trusted allies."

"Flower ninjas...flower ninjas helped a person who ruined everyone's life."

"Ok, maybe we weren't his most trusted allies but we were definitely friends with him and I know where his ultimate super secret lair is."

"Okay then...bring me to it."

"Well, I don't know exactly where it is but I know its gotta be around here somewhere."

"I'm starting to regret not killing this guy." Khrome thought to himself as he face palmed.

After what felt like years of wandering aimlessly and listening to Fleur's constant talking. They finally made it to Belokk's old lair.

"So, how about you actually tell me something useful and give me some information about Belokk." said Khrome.

"Oh, I know tons of stuff about him." said Fleur.

"But not as much as me." the feminine voice spoke, but it wasn't coming from Khrome's head.

A female in a red ninja outfit walked forward and spoke. "Khrome. I am Ruby."

{Who are the flower ninjas? Why were they allied with Belokk? What does Ruby know? And who the hell is Ruby? Well, you can learn the answer of the last question by watching Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the realm.}


	6. Chapter 6

"I know you are confused, but know is the time for you to learn everything." Ruby said as she approached Khrome. She placed her left hand on his face, causing Khrome to receive multiple images and visions of his past life.

"The guild's hideout...that's where I died. Or at least where I should have died." Khrome spoke softly.

"When your time as No Face in the Black Dragon was ended by Jackson Briggs your soul was sent to the netherrealm. Why you were chosen is unknown, but after Shinnok's banishment Quan Chi used your body as a vessel for an elder demon called Belokk."

"They tried to use my body as a vessel again with this perfect ninja project."

"Yes. DNA from the best ninjas, even me. That is how I was able to contact you, our souls are connected."

"The best ninjas? Why didn't they use any of my DNA!?" Fleur interrupted.

Khrome ignored Fleur and continued to speak, "This is all insane, but what do I do now? Why can my body transform? Why couldn't I tell people you were in my head?"

"Well, I doubt the guild would accept you if they knew you had some crazy chick speaking to you. They probably think you were just some maniac in the forest. I'm seeing all of this in person and I still think you're a maniac." Fleur interrupted again.

Ruby sighed, "Khrome everything you do now is entirely up to you. You are no longer a puppet. You can join the guild, return to the Black Dragon, or..."

"Or join the Flower Ninjas!" Fleur interrupted once more, "Or you know you can not do that."

"Or." Ruby continued, "You can go back to being Troy Jackson. have things be like before your accident."

"No...when Troy's face melted, I knew I couldn't go back. My family especially won't accept me now. I was a demonic puppet and now I'm some metal abomination." Khrome said, "I'm going to make the deadly alliance pay."

"I shall assist you any way that I can." Ruby spoke.

"Me too!" Fleur said, excitedly.

"The Guild should be willing to help us too, but we will need more. We will need an army. And I think I know someone who could help."

{Khrome's past has been revealed, but who could he be asking for help?}


	7. Chapter 7

{The tumblr page that created Fleur, AskDvorah, actually mentioned my story thanks to someone telling her about it. That's really exciting for me.}

"So you were a welder?" Fleur asked.

"Right." Khrome answered.

"And then you blew up?"

"I didn't blow up. I was in an accident, then The Black Dragon found me. I had a lot of rage built inside so I did what most people do when they get pissed and join a gang. Okay, maybe not everyone does that, but my options for money were limited."

"You didn't think it was rude of them to call you No-Face."

"Well, I had a few other ideas for a code name, but the clan decided No-Face was more appropriate."

"Okay, one more question. How does a welder learn how to be an assassin."

"I guess I never had those skills as a Black Dragon member. I mostly made explosives and worked on weapons. Belokk's actions weren't mine and now it's just instincts thanks to the deadly alliance."

"Why kill the guys who made you this?"

Khrome stopped for a moment.

"Why? Maybe because they tried to use me to destroy the realms. Maybe because they made me a metal freak. I admit when I was a Black Dragon I wasn't a good person, but I never wanted this kind of chaos."

"Enough talk. Khrome it's time for you to round up your army." Ruby silenced the two.

Khrome nodded approaching a base. A base that housed the current members of The Black Dragon Clan. The base was protected by two members. Apparently Belokk destroyed more of the clan than first thought. Khrome approached the door of the base an knelt down. Surrender was the easiest way to get inside.

"So you thought you could sneak up on us, eh?" Said the leader of the Black Dragon, Kano.

"I wouldn't consider kneeling in front of some guards sneaking." Said Khrome.

"Shut up and tell me why you're here." Kano shouted.

"How am I supposed to tell you why I'm here if you want me to shut up?" Khrome asked, sarcastically.

Kano growled and punched Khrome in the face.

"I'm not here to fight you," Khrome said, choking on blood "but I do need your help to fight Shang Tsung and Quan Chi."

"And why the hell would I help you fight the deadly alliance."

"Because the Black Dragon are the best weapon dealers on this planet. In order to stay that way you need products to sell and nobody makes explosives better than Troy Jackson."

"What do you know about him?"

Khrome told his story to Kano and was set free. In exchange for the Black Dragon's assistance Khrome would create new weaponry for them to sell. The number of Black Dragon members has lessened, but with their help the odds of defeating the Deadly Alliance has increased. They were ready to strike first thing in the morning, but for now Khrome got some well deserved rest at base of the Guild of Assassin's.

"So you left to kill Fleur. Then you come back with him, a kunoichi that telepathically spoke to you, and you somehow got the Black Dragon to be your allies." said Frost.

"You should let this guy leave on his own more often am I right?" said Fleur, jokingly.

Dairou chuckled, "You have done well Khrome. And I'm happy to welcome Fleur and Ruby into the Guild. We may not be able to get to kill Belokk, but this is damn near close."

"Wait so you don't know that Khrome is Bel..." Fleur was only able to say a few words before Khrome chopped him in the neck, causing him to pass out.

"Fleur has had a long day, I'll show him to his room." Khrome said, carrying an unconscious Fluer to a room.

"Uhh ok. We should all get some rest too." Dairou said before everyone went to sleep.


End file.
